Young Americans
by Nicolette134
Summary: The thing about young Americans is that they tend to grow up. *Chapter Titles are based on some seriously good songs (which you should listen to) that actually relate to the chapters, if you'd like to make this a songfic...not sure if it really is one thought*
1. Friday Ham's in Love

******Chapter title based on:** The Cure- _Friday I'm in Love_  


**I don't own Young Americans**

**Hamilton's POV**

The summer before my first year at Rawley was easily the best year of my life. I had spent the first 15 years of my life watching Rawley boys come in and out of the school and saw them all having the time of their lives. I had always wanted to be involved, but was always just a "little brother" type- the tag along kid whom nobody _wanted _to hang out with, but felt they had to, because I was the dean's son. Well, I'm still the dean's son, but now I'm a part of something bigger. I finally actually one of the students at Rawley and, more importantly, I am totally in love.

At first I thought I was gay and in love with a boy, but Jake is actually girl, which means I am straight and have never been happier. Of course, Jake, or Jacqueline, as I should say, ended up getting kicked out of Rawley Boys, but I had my mother convince my father that he should allow her to attend Rawley Girls, because her behavior was all just a ploy to get her mother's attention and not intentionally horrible; plus she's pretty brilliant, if I may say so myself.


	2. Leave Jake Alone (She's Lonely)

******Chapter title based on:** Pink- _Leave Me Alone, I'm Lonely_  


**I don't own**

**Jake's POV**

As much as I love Hamilton, and I _do_ love Hamilton, I can't help but feel really suffocated by him. I mean, he fought his parents to let me stay at the school in the first place, but all the girls hate me for tricking them, so now I have virtually no friends at school except for Scout and Will. Two guys and my boyfriend are not enough people for me to hang out with; thank God for Bella.

Speaking of my favorite blond townie, Bella's been going through a lot lately. Since Scout and Will got back from vacation, Scout's been flirting with her even more than usual. Anyone with eyes can tell its messing up her relationship with Sean...even though the two boys got to be on friendly terms the day we all went to Carson, they haven't stopped acting jealous of each other. They also haven't stopped punching each other, and I think that Bella and Will are both sick of being caught in between them and their childish behavior.

I'd like to say I've gotten _just so _much closer with my mother since she my cross-dressing-for-her-attention days, but that's not true at all. I had her attention for, like, a split second, before she started dating some new guy and got all distracted by him and then they broke up and now she's super focused on improving her career so she can show him she's an Independent Woman, or some shit like that.

Boys are annoying, Moms are worse.


	3. Charlie Didn't Have To Be

******Chapter title based on:** Brad Paisley- _He Didn't Have To Be_  


**Bella's POV**

Honestly, I can't deal with the stupidity of boys or my mother.

Scout and Sean are constantly at each others' throats, Will's just as whiny and obnoxious now that he has his scholarship back _and _went to St. Martin as he was before either of those things, and Hamilton is so totally clingy and all over Jackie that's is somewhere between agitating and nauseating. We ended up losing the station, but got to keep our apartment and our jobs. Charlie is convinced that the new owners are going to go into debt real soon, and we'll be able to buy it back, but I'm not as convinced. Mother Dearest really messed that one up for Gracie, and me and I feel real bad for Charlie; stuck with us and with no gas station as a consolation.

Scout's father did some snooping around which revealed the fact that I wasn't in fact Scout's sister. I didn't ask to be told who my actual father is- I'm not even sure if Mr. Calhoun would have that information, but I don't care. Charlie is the one who raised me and has always been here for me; he's my father. Scout seems to think that I should be with him since we aren't related, and things that if he keeps hitting on me and causing fights with Sean I'll realize leave my boyfriend for him. He's wrong.

Even though Sean's real annoying when Scout is around, he and I have been real good together when we're alone, or at school. He's even asked me to the Homecoming Dance- I've never gone to a school dance before! I think I'm going to wear that red dress Mrs. Krudski has, I don't really feel like using anything from my mother these days.

While Will is a bit annoying with his constant, unnecessary angst, I do love the boy. And by "love" I mean as my very best friend. Silly Jackie was convinced for a while there that I wanted _him_. Everyone seems to be spending too much time thinking about my love life, if you ask me!


	4. It's Will's Life

**Chapter title based on: Bon Jovi- _It's My Life_**

**Will's POV**

I can't believe I'm actually attending Rawley now. This summer was just a tryout, now its the real deal; I'm part of an elite group of people who can do whatever they want in their future. I'm getting away from my father and Finn has been a really great role model for me. He's been helping me out with my writing a lot.

I've also been spending a lot of time with Caroline; things have been going really well, since I was straight with her about being from New Rawley. I thought she'd think less of me, but it turns out she's done with guys who just flaunt their money and act like idiots all the time- like Ryder.

Ryder is such an asshole. He's been a bit better since we stole his car and convinced him we had gotten it back for him, but he was still a pain in the ass. He's also constantly hitting on Caroline- I mean, he hits on everyone, but especially Caroline. Jake- _Jacqueline_- is convinced it's because he likes me; I tried to explain to her that not everyone is gay like she and Hamilton were.

Scout and Sean are starting to get on my nerves too. The two boys can't stop fighting over Bella, and dragging me into it. I don't want to side with either of them, I just want Bella to be happy; she's like a sister to me and things have been real hard for her since her mom left 10 years ago. I try to lend her mine whenever she needs her, for, you know, _girl problems_. My mom always wanted a daughter anyway- although my dad usually says that she got one.


	5. Sean's Girl

**Chapter title based on: Rick Springfield- _Jesse's Girl_**

**Scout's POV**

Why Will and I were in St. Martin, my father did some investigating, and his PI revealed that he is not, in fact, Bella's father. He could've figured out who Bella's dad _really _is, but Will said she wouldn't want to know, because Charlie is the one who raised her and he's all the 'real' father she needs.

For some reason, Bella doesn't think that she should give me a try, even though the two of us have undeniable chemistry. Everyone knows it, especially Sean. That's the reason he can't get along with me- Bella didn't ask her mother about my dad because she wanted to accept her life with Sean and didn't want to think about it. Now that she knows I'm a viable option, he knows it only a matter of time before something happens between us.

I don't get along with Sean for one reason, and one reason alone; I can't stand the sight of him. I can't watch them together, can't watch him watch her, or vice versa, and worse of all, even when I'm not with them I know they're together. They might even be _together, together_. Like, in the biblical sense. I can't deal with that mental image.

It gets worse, because Bella won't even let me help her and her family out with the gas station. I mean, there's got to be some sort of legal angle that they haven't even looked into. Charlie's a nice guy and all, but I doubt he's done his homework on this manner. Not that there's anything that can be done now, since they've already turned over the business, but I would've been able to help, I'm sure of it. Bella and Sean and even Will have their little 'townie' friendship, they're basically impenetrable; no Rawley students allowed.


	6. Lifestyles of the Rich and Scout

**Chapter title based on: Good Charlotte- _Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous_**

**Still not mine**

**Sean's POV**

I don't hate Rawley boys and I don't hate Scout, I don't understand why he can't mind his own damn business, but I don't hate him.

Do I still think Rawley boys are pompous a-holes? Yes, because most of them are. Like that smug British kid- I want to punch him out nearly every time I see the damn kid around town.

But Will isn't like that and Hamilton isn't like that either, so I've come to the conclusion it isn't the school that makes the assholes, it's the assholes that make the school. As much as I can understand how everyone else is friends with Scout- because he _is_ an okay kid- I still think that he needs to learn he can't just throw money around to fix everyone's problems- especially Bella's.

He seems to think that Charlie's being stupid about this whole thing with the gas station. He hasn't said it out loud, but I can tell he thinks there's something _more_ he could do. And maybe there is, but that doesn't mean Scout has any say in the matter; it's a family thing.

I shouldn't waste so much time focusing on Scout, I know that that, if anything, is going to ruin my relationship with everyone- especially Bella. Even not Bella though, I'm even starting to get along with Hamilton and Jake and Will's girlfriend Caroline.

I asked Bella to Homecoming, I just want to spend some time with her without everyone else being around, you know? Just her, and me, and the rest of New Rawley High, but that's okay. Those are our people.


	7. Hamilton Kissed a Girl

**Chapter title based on: Katy Perry- _I Kissed a Girl_**

**Hamilton's POV**

I don't think that Jacqueline is as into me as she was this summer. I don't know what happened, but she's always so, so _abrasive _toward me. I think I just need to spend some more time with her, bring her somewhere special.

"Hey, Jacqueline here?" I asked her roommate when she opened the door.

"Hi," Megan responded, "She's not in right now, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Do you know where she went?"

"She went into town to hang out with Bella and them."

"Oh, okay. Well, if she comes here before I see her, tell her to come to my house, I've got to talk to her."

"Okay. Hey, Fleming," she said, "Try to give her some space, huh? Jake's a free spirit, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah. Jacqueline's like that," I corrected her- I don't like to be reminded of my flirtation with homosexuality.


	8. Jake's Prettier

**Chapter title based on: Miranda Lambert- _Only Prettier_**

**Don't own...the next two chapters are kinda long ones, I'm trying to use dialogue more!  
**

**Jake's POV**

Since the Rawley Academy girls all hate me, I've been spending _a lot_ of time with Bella and her friends. They're all really nice, and I've even been spending more and more time with one boy in particular. His name is Tommy and he plays baseball with Sean and Will. He grew up next door to Sean and isn't at all sensitive like Hamilton. I mean, yes, I do love Hamilton, but I don't need someone doting on me constantly- that is beyond annoying.

Anyway, New Rawley High is having their homecoming in about a month, and Bella is convinced that Tommy's going to ask me as his date. We'd just be going as friends, of course, but it might be fun.

"Hey, Jackie, how you doing?" asked Sean, as Bella climbed out of his lap to greet me.

"I'm good, Killer. How's your hand feeling?" I asked, joking about his recent fight with Scout.

"I punch walls for fun, Richie Rich's face ain't nothing," he responded, grabbing me a Coke from the cooler and popping the top.

"So, what's wrong with the bike this time?" Bella asked, not seeming too bothered by my interruption. Not that I care about her opinion, she and Sean spent the whole summer together and are together at school all the time- I don't get to see her nearly as often.

"No problem, really. I just needed an excuse to get out of the school for a while," I said, drinking the Coke and running her fingers through my hair which was, thankfully, starting to grow back in, "Thank God for the girls that weren't in the summer program, if they hated me I'd really alone. They're trying to convert Megan though, turn her against me and the like."

My roommate Megan was really nice, and she'd met Bella a time or two and they get along well. I knew deep down she wasn't going to ditch me, but I'm still kind of nervous that the other girls will get to her. Its pretty obvious a lot of them did not appreciate my little prank and feel like I made them look stupid- they aren't even letting me tell my side of the story!

"Aw," Bella said, "she won't go for it, she's a nice girl. Plus, you're never alone, Hamilton's always with ya."

"Ain't that the truth?" I muttered, under her breath.


	9. Slow Down

**Chapter title based on: Aly & AJ- ****_Slow Down_**

**Bella's POV**

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Sean.

"Sean, you're a boy," she replied, like the thought had just occurred to her, "Can I ask your opinion on something?"

"Sure thing, what's up?"

"In your opinion, is it usually boys or girls who are, you know, 'clingier' when it comes to relationships?"

"Girls, definitely," he answered, too quickly for my liking.

"Hey!" I protested, but he affirmed that he didn't mean me, but rather those 'annoying, insecure types'.

"So you guys would be annoyed if your partner was super clingy?" Jackie asked tentatively.

"I think its sweet Hamilton wants to spend time with you, but I can see how it would get annoying after a while," I said.

"Yeah," agreed Sean, "but if its bothering you, just tell him."

"I know I should," Jackie replied, "I just don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Want me to say something?" I offered. Hamilton and I weren't the closest of friends, but I think he'd take the news from me better than, say, Sean.

"Well, I was kind of wondering if you would, Sean," said Jackie, "I mean, you being a guy and all. Just bring it up casually, you know?"

"Oh," said Sean, "Sure, yeah. I can do that. I don't know when, since I hardly ever see the kid, but I could definitely do that if it came to it."

I could tell Sean was uncomfortable talking to Hamilton at all, let alone about his relationship, but he's been making an effort to get along with Will's friends and this would be the perfect opportunity. Unless, of course, the whole thing blows up in his face and Hamilton ends up hating him…he was definitely going to need back up.

"Why don't we go on a double date?" I suggested, and Sean relaxed a bit.

"You know what, Bell, that's a great idea. Isn't that a great idea Jackie?" he said, patting my leg in thanks.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect Bella. You guys are the best," said Jackie and she seemed lighter just thinking about a solution to her problem. Then Tommy walked over and she broke into a big smile. "Hi Tommy."

"Hey guys," said Tommy, "Get me a Coke, huh Bell?"

"Sure thing, Tommy Boy," I said, giving him the soda and refusing his money.

"Bella, come on, you got to let someone pay," he said, putting the money in my pocket. It was true, the new owners of the gas station were much more tightfisted- they weren't a fan of the freebies.

"Aww, but then how are they gonna go out of business?" I asked, playfully. I _was_ kidding. Mostly.

"Funny girl, ya got here McGrail," said Tommy.

"More like funny lookin'," Sean answered, earning him a slap on the chest from both Jackie and I.

"Rude," I said, laughing with them anyway.


	10. Dance, Dance

**Chapter title based on: Fall Out Boy- _Dance, Dance_**

**I don't own Young Americans, but I'm pretty sure Tommy's all mine(:**

**Tommy's POV**

"Nah, these are some of the prettiest girls in New Rawley," I said, clocking a little punch at Jackie's chin.

I know the girl has a rich prep for a boyfriend, but I can't help it- she's cute. Plus, I like her bike.

"So, Tommy, you all set for the Homecoming dance? Got a hot date yet?" asked Bella.

"I'm working on it," I answered, "Don't worry, nobody in town'll look better than you Princess."

"Oh yeah," she replied laughing, "The Princess and the Pump, Disney'll have a field day with that one."

"Listen, Bella and I were just talking about a double date with Jackie and her boyfriend, if you can scrounge up a girl we can make it a party- drive into the city or something."

"Let's go dancing!" jumped in Bella.

"Dancing! That sounds great!" agreed Jackie, "Will and Caroline can come along too!"

I looked at Sean and we both pulled a face, "I'll think about it."

I didn't actually mind dancing- my mom ran the only dance studio in town and she'd taught me a thing or two. I just wasn't so excited about meeting Jackie's boyfriend and finding a girl for myself. Sure, I date plenty, but I'm not the serious type and most high school girls. Not like Bella, she's a pretty relaxed kinda girl. Jackie too, I think that's why we get along so well.

The issue is, I really like Jackie. If I start crushing on her, we'll never be able to have a normal conversation again. I know how her boyfriend is; he's, like, poetic about how he feels about her. I'm much more casual, but I don't want her to get away just because I couldn't put myself out their better. It's stupid that I'm over thinking this so much; if she likes me as much as I _think_ she does, she should be making a move. For all her brassiness and fearlessness, she's still too timid to go after what she wants. If she wants me. Which I think she does.


	11. Tom Thinks Jake's Bike is Sexy

**Chapter title based on: Kenny Chesney- _She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy_**

**Sean's POV  
**

It's pretty clear Tommy has a thing for Jake. I'm almost certain Jake has lukewarm feelings for Hamilton. I'm positive Hamilton's totally in love with Jake. This trip to the city is going to be a rough one. Will better come and bring along his girl Caroline, or else shit is going to get really complicated, really fast.

I decided to go into the store and call him up right away.

"Will?" I said, when he answered the phone.

"Nope, this is Scout, who's this?"

"It's Sean, Will there?"

"Oh. No, Will's not here."

"Can you give him a message? Me and Bell and Jake and Hamilton and my friend Tommy and whoever he can find are going to the city this weekend to go dancing. Tell him we want him and Caroline to come along."

"Yeah, fine," responded Scout gruffly, before hanging up unceremoniously.

I did an oil change for Bella just to burn off some steam- talking to that kid always messes with my head. Especially when he's rude.

"Where'd you go babe?" Bella asked, when I walked back out.

"I tried to call Will to tell him the plan. Had to leave a message with his roommate though, so I doubt if he'll get it. You might want to double check when you get back to school," I said, directing the last part to Jake.

"I'm on it boss," she said, saluting, "Speaking of which, I should be heading back now."

"Going so soon?" asked Bella, wiping off her hands to give her a hug goodbye.

"Yeah, I've got a lot of homework."

"Homework? What's that? We don't get any of that at the public school down yonder," joked Tommy, ruffling her hair as she climbed onto her bike.

"Hardy har har," she said, clipping on her helmet and headed back to school.

"God, I love that bike," said Tommy as she rode away.

"You love her ass on that bike," said Bella, whipping at him with her rag.

"Touché," he responded.

"Tushy, indeed," I added and we all just fell over laughing. See this is what I like- just a bunch of townies hanging out together, drinking some Cokes, and just having a good time.


	12. Scout Wants Bella

**Chapter title based on: The Beatles- _I Want You_**

**Scout's POV**

"Can you give him a message? Me and Bell and Jake and Hamilton and my friend Tommy and whoever he can find are going to the city this weekend to go dancing. Tell him we want him and Caroline to come along."

_That smug son of a bitch_, I thought after I hung up the phone. _Didn't even invite me to go with them._

I was vexed and had been feeling this way for quite some time now. I'm not used to being turned down, girls playing hard to get, or whatever angle Bella was playing at. So what if she's known Sean longer, and is 'devoted' to the stupid kid, don't I deserve a chance with her, too? Now that we know I'm not her brother, what's the problem? Hell we'd almost gotten together when we thought wewere brother and sister, why aren't we now? She should be running to me, our chemistry is undeniable.

"Hey Scout," said Will, walking into the room and breaking the other boy's revere.

"Hey Will," responded Scout, and was debating not telling him about Sean's call, when an idea occurred to him. "Will, buddy, you just missed Sean's call."

"Uh oh," said Will, "What'd he say? What'd you say?"

"No, no, no, nothing like that," said Scout, "he was just wondering if you and Caroline would like to go to the city this weekend, to go dancing with him, Bella, Jake, Hamilton, some kid named Tommy, and whoever Tommy could get to go along."

"Oh," said Will, confused by the seemingly normal- if not a little annoying- request. Every time Sean and Scout spoke to each other on the phone, Will expected the worst.

"Yeah," replied Scout, pausing for dramatic effect, "Sounds like fun."

The sign might have been pushing it, but Will isn't a very keen observer anyway, so he figured he'd be alright.

"You know what, Scout," said Will, taking this new-found civility between the boys a step too far, just as Scout had expected him to, "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Oh, nothing much really," said Scout, laying it on thick, "I figured I'd just bum around here with you and Hamilton, but I guess I'll just study or something, instead."

"No way buddy, you should come with us."

"You don't think Sean'll be pissed?"

"I'm inviting you! You're both my friends, you'll have to lean to get along."

"As long as nobody minds," said Scout, acting like Will was twisting his arm.

"Who's gonna mind? Unless Bella decides you're stalking her, which you kinda do sometimes, we're good."


	13. Will's Crush

**Title based on: Dave Matthew's Band- ****_Crush_**

**Still don't own shit...**

**Will's POV**

Hamilton, Jake, Me, Caroline, Tommy, Bella, Sean, and...Scout. This is going to be absolutely, without a doubt, the worst idea. Ever.

Scout is going to be so very creepy, I can tell already, and Bella'll pissed at me for bringing him along, because Sean'll be pissed off that he's there, and I swear to God, if he tries to dance with her, I don't know who's going to get killed first. Ham and Jake don't know what they've signed themselves up for.

Also, dancing? Who's idea was that? Bella and Jake's, no doubt. That's up there on the list of truly horrible ideas, too.

I can't dance, I'm the worst dancer, like, ever. And I don't really know how I feel about Caroline meeting everybody. I mean, sure, she kinda knows Bella, and she knows Hamilton, but she doesn't even really like Jake, and I don't think she'd get along with Sean and Tommy very well. That's kinda a frightening idea, really. Sean, Tommy, whatever girl Tommy's gonna bring along, even Bella- they don't like Rawley students much, and I doubt they'll hit it off. What would they have in common? I barely have anything in common with her.

That's not true, we have plenty in common. I really do like her, and I know she likes me too. I get embarrassed just thinking about the way I acted at that dance, I was horrible. I'm so glad that she gave me a second chance.

She's not like any other girl I've ever known. Sure, Bella and I are best friends, but Caroline- she could be my _soul mate_. Really, we just connect, so, so well. She understands me, my thoughts and my feelings, and she thinks and feels the same way. Not always the same way, but that's okay too! Just someone that thinks and feels at all is better than nothing. I'm tired of everyone I know having these shallow, close minded conversations. I needed someone with an intellect to match my own, and that's what I found in Caroline.

I don't know how the dancing is going to go, but I do know that I am very happy with our relationship. I know it's early, but this might be love.


End file.
